(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earth anchors and more particularly to anchor rods to which an anchor eye cap and an anchor member are affixed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that the corrosion of metal objects in the earth is largely an electrolysis process; therefore people have attempted to prevent the electrolysis by charging the metal object with electrical generators. Generally, this process is called "cathodic" protection. However, usually for short, small objects buried in the ground, such as anchors for guy wires, the only effort to protect them is to put a coating on them such as galvanization or paint. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,381 discloses electrically insulating the rod from the anchor and the surrounding soil.
However, even with the use of paint, galvanization, asphalt mastic or plastic tubing around the anchor rod to protect it from corrosion, as the anchor eye cap and bottom nut are secured to the anchor rod, the outer limits or ends of the rod coating are left unsealed. This results in corrosion to the anchor rod at this point.